


Its Hard to Breath Above Water

by yourmothersmeatloaf



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cheating, EriSol - Freeform, F/M, M/M, not really detailed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 05:32:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3557948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourmothersmeatloaf/pseuds/yourmothersmeatloaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So basically it's a quick thing on how Sollux is a cheater</p>
            </blockquote>





	Its Hard to Breath Above Water

“Feferi, hey!!” Sollux yelled waving his arms frantically from across the parking lot. You totally did notice him, you however attempted to seem as though you didn’t. But of course, Sollux being the thick skulled creature that he is, did not take the hint. Instead of just leaving you alone he took it upon himself to jog across the parking lot right to the space in front of you.

Keep in mind: everyone was watching him because he was just yelling like an idiot.

“What do you want, Sollux?” You asked, irritated.

“Well, you can’t ignore me forever, I mean we have to talk about this eventually.”

“Yes, I can ignore you forever. If you do not believe me allow me to attempt to prove myself right.” You glare at him, knowing that you will never be able to forgive him. You liked to think that you were quite the forgiving person, however what he did was beyond human grasp. Okay, well, you’re sure some people managed but not you! You deserve better.

Simple as that.

Then you see him. The other party member that made this all possible! You skip up to him, a smiled forged onto your face.

“Hi Eridan!” You sing out. He looked confused as you normally don’t approach him at school, let alone after last week. He begins lifting his hand in a weak salutation. You mirror his action; lifting your hand. However you do not cease this motion until your hand has landed painfully on the side of his face. His glasses fell off his face and hit the floor, causing your smile to widen. His cronies surrounding him instead of gasping, all created a collective, “oooh”. This led you to believe they all knew what he was doing the whole time as well.

Was anything sacred?

“Feferi!” came the high pitched shout of Sollux’s from behind you. You turned on your heel.

“Oh, sorry Sollux! Did I hurt him? I’ll apologize when you yell at him for hurting me!” You stare at him, eyes wide. You were losing your nerve. You were losing the anger that motivated you to leave your bed this morning. “Do you realize how hard it was to open up to people again after my best friend dumped me when i needed him the most? Then I thought I could trust you!” Your laugh was bordering hysterical, “I love you!”

He stared at you, frozen.

“You can’t say it back, can you?”

Is anything sacred?

“When did it happen? When did you stop loving me? When were you going to tell me? Or was it just so unimportant you thought you could cut me out of your life? It it hard?” He said nothing. “I asked if it was hard Sollux!”

“No, Feferi, it isn’t har--”

“Do you know what is hard? What’s hard is finding out that your boyfriend whom you are madly in love with is actually gay now and has been screwing your best friend for the past five months! And the only reason you know this is because you witnessed it!!”

That was all you had to say. You’re glad you got to say it in front of so many people who love witnessing drama first hand. That way they can tell all the people who like hearing drama second hand. You enter your car, slamming the door, not quite satisfied with the sound.

Then the daunting thought, will anything ever be the same?

You decide you don’t want to know.

Nothing is sacred anymore.


End file.
